


Dirty Little Secret

by heros_wings



Series: Moments [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Junsu just did something no one - including them - ever thought they'd do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, I saw a prompt on tumblr., and unintentionally deviated from it.

Breathless, Changmin rolled off.

Junsu groaned — body sore, covered in stick and sweat, wonderfully sated.

"Shit," Changmin panted, staring at the ceiling, the full weight of what just happened finally hitting him. "What the fuck did we just do."

Junsu swallowed; the taste of Changmin still on his tongue. Something incredibly stupid. And satisfying and amazing but totally, irreversibly stupid.

Heat rose up his neck, coloring his face a deep, bright red.

"We can't tell anyone," he said, voice surprisingly firm.

Changmin nodded. "Especially Jaejoong."

“Especially Jaejoong.”

A long silence passed between them. Slow, overwhelming panic swelled inside Junsu and gripped painfully at his chest.

Hesitantly, Changmin reached over to lace their fingers together. The knots immediately loosened.

"They don't get back for another hour—"

Junsu was already on top of him, mouth attached to his like it was the last breath they would ever take.

 


End file.
